


Reverse Time

by LapisLazuli13



Series: My Solangelo fictions [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace - Freeform, Reverse timeline, a healthy dose of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: One day, Nico wakes up and finds out he is on a strange bed, in an unfamiliar room. More unexplainable, he isn’t in his own thin, lithe teenager figure anymore.He slowly discovers he is trapped in a magic curse and there is only one way to escape this ridiculous circumstance. But can he fulfill the condition to come back to his old life, or will he be stuck with his new body forever?





	Reverse Time

#  ** Reverse Time **

…

When Nico woke up with an unpleasant groan, it took him ten seconds to notice some extremely odd things.

Firstly, he was on a strange bed, in an unfamiliar room. Secondly, he only had a white blanket wrapped around his (sort of) naked body, even though he remembered putting on some pajamas last night. Thirdly, a splitting headache made him want to lie down and continue to sleep for the rest of his life.

Of course, Nico can’t follow his little wish because after some blinks and a quick glance around the room, he realized how _wrong_ this situation was.

It suspiciously looked like a one-night-stand’s aftermath. Except for the parts that he was barely 16 years old, he didn’t have any alcohol or illegal drugs last night – heck, he didn’t even come out of his apartment yesterday, and he definitely didn’t throw a party or invite someone over. No need to mention that this room wasn’t his, and he can’t find any clothes on the bed or the floor. The agonizing pain in his head didn’t help to make him feel any better.

Nico let out a heavy sigh and lifted one hand to rub his temples. Two seconds after, he noticed something was different about his hands. They were slightly bigger than he remembered, not as pale as his usual tone of skin, and they had small wrinkles around knuckles and inside the palms.

 _What the hell?_ Nico, a sixteen-year-old boy, was looking at his own hands in disbelief mixed with horror because they looked like they belonged to some middle-aged man.

The hair on his neck stood up and goosebumps slowly started to spread on his skin. His whole body felt weird. Nico gulped the nauseated feeling down his throat, panic steadily raised in his chest when he flipped the blanket up. His heart beats accelerated with an unnormal speed while his eyes widened in dismay. A teenager can’t have this type of body figure.

Nico didn’t remember how could he find the bathroom door in just five seconds. Maybe it was the intense need of throwing up that led the way. After let out all the content inside the stomach, he sat down on the cold white marble floor and closed his eyes, breathing out heavily.

**_What happened last night?_ **

That was the only question Nico can think about right now. Because firstly, his splitting migraine prevented him from thinking about too much stuff at the same time. Secondly, that’s the biggest concern he had. Thirdly, he didn’t remember anything else that can lead him to this ridiculous situation.

It was very hard to concentrate when you felt like someone was holding a hammer and continuously banging it to your head. But slowly and painfully, he recalled something. A dream. A very realistic dream – the Italian boy can’t tell it was pleasant or not because everything was so real yet so blurred simultaneously.

Nico met a demon in that dream. A little, malicious evil soul with red glowing semi-transparent skin, pointed ears, two eyes were as big as tennis balls on its small and lanky face. He smiled at the teenager and Nico felt goosebumps covered his skin – the smile was everything but warm and friendly. The demon spoke to him with an ear-piercing voice, it sounded like fingernails scratching on a blackboard.

**_What did he tell me?_ **

That was the last piece of information that Nico needed to know, but his head refused to cooperate. He cursed under his breaths when a sharp pain shot through his skull as it tried to not let him remember. The nauseating feeling rose up again and he quickly grabbed the toilet seats, then emptied his stomach one more time. It was just water and some stomach acid, but the action made Nico feel dizzy and exhausted. When he gathered enough strength to stand up, he washed his face and rinsed his mouth before deciding to just come back to the bed and sleep until he feels better. Everything else can wait until the moment he didn’t want to throw up every fifteen minutes.

…

The second time Nico woke up, he felt a little bit better. The headache was less painful, no more nausea, and his body felt more well-rested than a few hours ago. But nothing else changed. He was still trapped inside a body that wasn’t his, in a room he didn’t know, and maybe even in a place that he had no idea where it was.

The good feelings were quickly replaced by fear mixed with anxiety. What the hell was going on, exactly? The demon in his realistic dream seemed to be the most important information, and Nico had a feeling that he wouldn’t be relaxed even when he finally remembered that piece of his temporarily lost memories.

Nico wasn’t happy at all when those malicious words of the demon finally came back to his mind. That little red creature told him that he was trapped in an ancient curse and _“You’re lucky because my master is only interested in very few cases, just like yours”_. No, thanks, he didn’t feel lucky at all.

The curse was to _reverse his timeline_ : Before the incident, Nico was a 16 years old boy and the demon said that he could have lived to 59 or 60 years old, so now he had the body of a 43-year-old middle-aged man. He wouldn’t get older anymore, because every year passes, he will gain a year younger. He couldn’t decide that’s a good or a bad news.

Maybe a bad one, because he was 43 and he can’t age, so that meant those things: He can’t retire, he would need to work for at least 25 years more in his life – if he could survive this cruel life that much, and he can’t have a steady job for too long because nobody with a _condition_ like him could have a normal life and normal personal information. The demon told Nico that he shouldn’t be worried about those small parts because it would take care of that, and when he looked at his own ID right now, his name was changed into some unfamiliar letters. Nico tried to reassure himself that at least he had a good job now and he had the knowledge to do the job, even though he could never understand how and why.

***

Nico lived his new life for a month and nothing special happened. He woke up, ate, came to work, then came home, ate, slept, and woke up the next morning with the false hope that everything would come back to the normal state before he got himself into that stupid curse.

His hope only got smaller and smaller each day passing by, and Nico wondered when exactly he would give up.

“Professor di Angelo, what are you thinking? You’re kind of… zoning out.” A woman’s voice asked Nico with concern and he blinked. Shit, way too unprofessional when zoning out in the middle of his own class. For the record, his new name was Silvio di Angelo now.

“Nothing much. I’m just a little bit tired,” he lied with a small, tired smile. “Where did we stop last time?”

 _Silvio di Angelo_ was a professor at a big University with diverse faculties and a lot of students. He taught ancient Greek mythology, Classical Literature, and Graphic Design. Please don’t ask Nico how did he know all of them – he hesitated to choose one of those things when he still had his old life and in his new life, he became an expert in all those fields. What a great joy that he honestly didn’t have the heart to appreciate much.

“Page 281. You should take care of yourself better, professor,” the woman replied him and a fond expression appeared on her face when she looked down and rubbed her belly. “Right, Willie?” She was pregnant, obviously.

“You named your child already?” Nico asked, and then he wondered why did he care anyway. The woman had a normal life with a loving husband who happened to be one of his students in the Graphic Design class – this one was Classical Lit by the way – and she’s clearly happy and delightful. Nico thought he shouldn’t interfere with those kinds of people.

“Yes, professor,” she smiled at him and he tried to return her warm smile. “My son’s name is William Solace. He’s my first child so I’m really excited but I’m worried at the same time.”

“You’ll do great, believe me,” Nico told her, his mouth suddenly felt dry. “Oh, sorry, maybe I should come back to our lesson before it’s too late. Everybody, turn to page 282, please.”

…

That woman’s name was Naomi Solace. Nico didn’t remember her husband’s and that’s not a piece of information that he needed to keep in his mind anyway, so he let it slip out. Naomi was a pleasant person to be with – she smiled so much, always in a joyful state, and she was a quick learner. She’s a good student with straight As in his class. Her child must be smart because the majority of intelligence that a kid inherits is from the mother.

Naomi and Nico usually talked about her unborn child after that small conversation in his class. She was kind and nice to talk to, and sometimes her husband joined their conversation after the class, too. Nico liked both of them and the sharp pain inside his chest reminded him that he can’t have a life like theirs everytime he talked to them didn’t stop him from being friends with them when their courses were over.

Both of them passed with flying colors so they decided to throw a party. Nico was invited and that was a rare fun night of his new boring, dull life of a middle-aged man without a wife or someone to be with.

The next day, they asked him a very surprising thing.

“The thing is, Naomi’s going to deliver our kid soon…” The husband trailed off and Nico patiently waited for him to continue. “So she and I wonder if we could ask you to do us a favor…”

“Anything I can, I will do for you guys,” Nico replied but can’t help to wonder what kind of favors they’re asking.

“Do you want to be the godfather of our child, professor di Angelo?” The man blurted out and Nico blinked, too stunned to say anything. “I mean, you’re a good man and a successful person, and we want our kid to achieve those things in his life and grow up to be a good human being just like you, but if you don’t want that so it’s okay…”

“Of course I want to!” Nico immediately cut him off and he could feel his cheeks grow hot. “It’s a privilege to be Will’s godfather! Thank you so much for asking me, I really honor this!”

“That’s great!” The man exclaimed and he gave the professor a suffocated hug, which he gladly returned. Now Nico could have a thin connection with a real human and he can’t be happier about that, even it’s just a godfather – godchild relationship, it was still something new for him.

***

Will was nothing but a pain in the ass.

Don’t get him wrong, Nico loved the kid and his parents and all, but children were really annoying sometimes. He nearly drove Nico crazy twice in a week even though the professor only met him just four or five times in a month – he only had some free time on Sundays, and that’s when Nico decided it’s enough. He needed to take a break from this life, even though it’s still good in a quiet, boring way.

Looked at the mirror, Nico realized he didn’t change much since that abnormal dream involved the red skin demon, but it’s just a year and he guessed middle-aged people didn’t change much for five years in general. Oh, he actually felt so old, thinking about his life like that. A college professor without wife or kids, the only two frequently visited places were the school and his house. No close friends, no love interest, not even something else interesting to focus all the waste energy on. What a depressing thought.

He thought about the Solace family, about the warm smile of Naomi Solace, about the encouraging and loving voice that her husband usually talked to her or their son, and about William Solace, his godchild. The boy was really a solace for his life sometimes: strangely enough, Nico didn’t feel any worry or tire or whichever toxic emotions when he thought about that little blond kid. The boy was charming and energetic, always had so many things to do at once and somewhat clumsy, but he’s adorable nonetheless.

Nico both loved and envied the boy’s life. He could be bitter with all the people that the demon’s master wasn’t interested in and they had a normal life, unlike him. He’s just a freak, a misfit, and something that didn’t belong to this world.

Months after months, Will’s smile became one of some rare reasons that Nico could think of and get a sleep at night.

***

Time flies, like it always does.

Nico had been teaching at that school for three years. Will went to kindergarten, and sometimes being a good godfather he was, Nico offered to pick up the kid and take care of him if his parents were too busy with their jobs. They gladly accepted that and it quickly became a habit, twice or three times in a week Will got picked up by his godfather and play at Nico’s house for some hours, eating dinner before his mother or father came to take him home. Will loved the man as one member of his family, and sometimes even his own father envied with their close relationship.

…

“You haven’t changed just a bit since the first time we met,” one day Naomi said to him when he’s playing with her son. The kid is almost five years old now, a happy and cheerful chatterbox that asked a ton of questions about everything. “You look so young for your age, professor.”

“Please, I don’t teach you anymore, just call me Silvio,” Nico replied her with a small smile on his lips, but the words left a bitter taste on his tongue. He looked so young for his age, huh? He didn’t even age as a normal human, of course he would look young. “And thank you, Naomi. You look great too.”

He hadn’t dreamed about that red skin demon again, but he knew his time in this life was going to be over. How many years more he could spend as Silvio di Angelo? Maybe five, maybe three. Maybe just only months that counted.

The thought of leaving Will and the Solace family behind and starting a whole new life didn’t make him feel better at all.

“I have that glowing aura of a pregnant woman,” Naomi giggled, looking at her son with fondness in her eyes. “Will’s going to have a baby brother or sister soon, and I’m happy to tell you the good news.”

“Really? That sounds great!” Nico congratulated her, and he meant it. He tenderly touched Will’s chubby cheek, his voice sounded so soft that it made him surprise with himself. “You’re going to be a big brother, Will. Excited?”

The kid answered him with a wide smile and he started to ask questions about being a brother. He tried his best to answer all of them, smiling a little bit when he thought about the beautiful scene of Solace family in the future.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Nico didn’t have a chance to see Will’s baby sister.

He met the red-skinned demon again in a dream, and he decided every time it visited him, that dream was always a nightmare. It left heavy weight sitting on his heart, with a bitter, sour taste in his mouth that it made him feel like throwing up when he woke up.

 _‘I see that you’re doing quite well,’_ the demon chuckled, but he heard no joy in his voice. It was blank, just like its normal façade – nothing to read because there was no emotion on display. _‘My master is glad to know that too.’_

Nico just nodded quietly, didn’t want to open his mouth. He wasn’t sure if he could puke in his dream or not, but even the thought of dreaming about throwing up was still so unpleasant for him.

_‘Sadly, your time as Silvio di Angelo is over. You can’t keep that identity for more than a year since this day, and I advise that you should consider about changing to a new identity. Preferable a new city and a new job, too.’_

_“Then give me a new name, I take the whole pack,”_ Nico shrugged, didn’t bother to care. He mustn’t think about the Solace family now because just that thought was giving him a heartache. _“Whatever you want me to be this time, I accept it.”_

 _‘Well, what a good and adventurous man,’_ the demon nodded at him and smoke started to cover its lanky body. He disappeared in a second, leaving one last sentence after. _‘You wish is granted by the master. Have fun with your new life.’_

***

Nico really hated the feeling of waking up in an unfamiliar place and not knowing where he was, but sadly it started to become a pattern in his life now. A splitting headache didn’t help much in improving his sour mood, but he guessed he didn’t have a choice. Was it an after effect every time he met the demon? Could he ask him to make their next meeting less painful for him?

Demon and nightmares aside, Nico started to collect information about the surrounding area. He was in a room, it looked decent and somewhat cozy, like somewhere that actually had some people live in, not just a hotel room – that’s good, it meant he could actually possess a place to live, at least the demon didn’t leave him homeless and jobless after that damn curse.

The headache was truly unbearable, so after finding out that nobody was going to kick him out of the room, Nico let his body fall back to the bed and tried to get some sleep. Everything can wait, he still had a long life ahead after all.

…

The demon actually gave him a whole new identity. When he looked at the ID card and the unfamiliar name was like a thorn in his sore eye, he knew he’s in deep shit.

Well, it’s not like he wasn’t already in that before, so after all, it’s nothing new.

Lucas Adler was a neurosurgeon – a famous one to be honest. Every day, the hospital he worked for received tons of requests specially ordering him to be the main surgeon. Lucas only took hardcore cases, the condition of the patients usually was too risky for others to perform a surgery. He rarely failed, and he’s the head of the neurology department – everyone worshipped him and his work.

It’s a change from his old life as a teacher, but he’s still a professional surgeon in his field, a brilliant one. Nico had the minimal interest in neurology when he still had his normal life, so he can’t decide if it was something that the demon created to mock him or not. At least he didn’t screw up any patient’s brain, and that’s enough. He couldn’t care less about “normal life” since after all these years he already gave up the wish to have one.

One of his co-workers was another genius named Annabeth Chase. She was dedicated for her work, and she’s one of those rare people that can understand him and his ideas without asking again or question his choices, and he respected her for that. Annabeth had a normal life – Nico started to feel really exhausted and irritated every time he thought about those words now – with her husband, Perseus Jackson. That man was a charismatic person, even though his career and his wife’s weren’t related to each other at all. Percy was a former Olympic medalist in swimming, and now he’s a famous coach for their national team.

For some brief moments, Nico thought about how Will Solace was so excited whenever he got into a pool or even just a bathtub, that kid would sure love to learn with Percy. Just the thought hurt him much more than he can imagine, so he dropped the image every time it came creepily close to his mind. He abandoned Silvio di Angelo’s life, and there was no reason to regret that choice – even though it wasn’t like he actually had a choice back there anyway.

***

His life was lightened up when he met another man named Jason Grace.

Jason was one of his patients, and as usual, he’s a hard case. His condition was strange – nobody can diagnose his sickness or what’s wrong with him, and even Annabeth gave up after three times making him get all kinds of tests that their hospital could offer and she still couldn’t find anything.

Nico felt intrigued by Jason’s situation, and he decided that whatever the condition was, he must treat Grace with the best he could and give him a life (normal was in his list of forbidden words by now).

It took Nico a month to finally found something that matched Jason’s test results. He had such an extraordinary, exceptionally rare condition that the medical history only had about 8 similar cases. The treatment was hard and requested some unbelievable methods, but after all, Nico truly wanted to do that.

Half a year passed by, and Jason cheated death twice before his condition started to get better. Nico was happy and delighted when he received the newest results of his special patient, and his grin only got wider when he told Jason about it. The smile on the blond’s face was so worth all the hard work he made to keep him alive.

…

Nico met the red skin demon in his dream – nightmare – that night. At first, he was scared he’s going to leave that life behind again, but no, the demon only offered him a questionable choice.

_‘Do you still remember what I told you the first time we met?’_

_Like hell I would remember_ , he bitterly thought but didn’t say it out loud. He said in lieu. “Could you give me a clue?”

 _‘Well, your curse has one and only way to be lifted,’_ the demon said with an eerie sweetness laced in his voice, it made shivers run down Nico’s spine even though he’s still in a dream. _‘And now you have a potential chance to fulfill the requirements.’_

 _If that list of requirements includes killing you and your master, I’ll gladly accept it,_ that was all his thought at the moment. _“I don’t understand. Could you stop beating around the bush?”_

 _‘Boy, you’re so dense,’_ the demon chuckled, but as usual, he can’t hear even just the slightest trace of humour in that cold, sickeningly dreadful voice. _‘Do you have any feeling for that patient? Grace, I think that’s his name?’_

_“Feelings?”_

_‘Question yourself, boy, and we’ll meet again when you make your choice.’_

…

Nico _did_ have feelings for Jason Grace.

And it scared him in severe ways that it made him almost run away when he came to work the next day. It was the best thing he could do – running away, like he always did to escape his problems since he’s a child.

Except the fact that, he had nowhere to run to now.

“You look tired today. What’s wrong?” Jason asked with concern when Nico stood beside his bed, reading the lab result. “Didn’t get enough of your beauty sleep?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, even though his voice betrayed him because it sounded so exhausted. “And we’re surgeons, Grace. We don’t get ‘beauty sleep’, it’s more like ‘we hit the bed and exhaustion makes us sleep like a log’, to be honest.”

“I think after nearly a year we get to know each other, you can call me by my first name and I could call you Lucas now,” Jason chuckled lightly. “Are you okay with it?”

The small smile Jason directed at him made Nico both want to grab his collar to kiss him senseless and run out of the room with the fastest speed he can manage. It did funny things to his stomach, in a pleasant mixed with wary way.

“I’m okay with anything that can make you feel comfortable,” he settled for a neutral answer, because heck, if the demon said he had potential with the man, he didn’t want to lose the chance. Curse and normal life aside, he wanted to love and be loved at least once in his life. “So alright, I’ll call you Jason.”

It’s not like both of them had anything else to lose.

***

When Jason’s finally free from sickness and the hospital discharged him, Nico met him again outside his workplace, with a flower bouquet in his hand and a light flush on his cheeks.

“I like you,” before he could question _‘What the heck are you doing, Jason?’_ , the blond blurted out. He continued when Nico’s stunned, too shocked to say anything. “I really, really like you since the first moment we met and you said you’ll do anything to save my life. And you did it. You succeeded, and you’re the only reason that I’m still standing there with that stupid bouquet and an uncomprehending and barely functional mind to ask you out.”

“An uncomprehending and barely functional mind?” Nico repeated, tasting every word and judging by his expression, they didn’t make him feel good. “Are you insulting my work?”

“Gods, that’s the thing you pick up from my words vomit?!” Jason gasped and he made a face, can’t decide should he laugh or grimace at the other. “I’m asking you out, you idiot!”

“I’m a brilliant neurosurgeon and I saved your life, Jason. I can’t be an idiot.” Nico glared at Jason, but his reddened cheeks were betraying him, showing out his true feeling. Well, having a crush suck.

“Yes you can,” Jason breathed out, a little bit annoyed. “And I haven’t gotten an answer yet. Do you want to go out with me? On a date?”

Screw all the potential chances to lift the curse. Screw the curse itself. Nico liked the man, and he would never forgive himself if he declines that chance. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

…

Being in a relationship with Jason was something entirely new and interesting to Nico.

They’re both grown-up men, they had their lives and their jobs, but after all, they still managed to make their relationship work. Dinner at least once a week, movie dates twice a month, picnic outside on some weekends, and casual rendezvous when they both had some free time.

Life was never that beautiful before.

***

It’s not like Nico could have a chance to actually enjoy his life before some horrible things happened.

Jason got into a car accident.

When Nico received the news, he was performing a surgery and he’s too shocked that he almost made a fatal mistake on his patient. He asked another surgeon to help and Annabeth agreed to take over his case when he ran out of the hospital and came to Jason.

When he could take the blond hand, he immediately knew it’s too late to save his life.

“Don’t cry, Lucas,” Jason smiled, and Nico both wanted to punch him and kiss him at this moment. “I’m still here. I tried to keep myself awake so I could meet you the last time, you idiot.”

“Shut up, that can’t be the last time we meet,” Nico sobbed, his eyes were desperately looking around, but nobody looked back at him. “You’re the idiot, Grace. Who gives you the right to leave me?!”

“It’s not like I want to leave you in the first place,” Jason coughed, and Nico’s blood ran cold when he realized how much damaged his lungs were after hearing that sound. How could he still be able to talk was a miracle itself. “And you’re a surgeon, Lucas. You know when my life force is getting weaker.”

Nico leaned down and kissed Jason to make him shut up because one more word and he would break down and he didn’t want to do that in an unfamiliar place. So he kissed Jason because that’s the last thing he could think about and he could do for the blond.

When he broke their kiss, Jason’s lips were colder than normal. His blue eyes lost the focused gaze, and he smiled at Nico one last time before letting out his final breath.

Nico left his information at that hospital and came home, broke down in his own room with loud, agonizing cry and screams.

…

 _‘So it didn’t work out at the end,’_ the demon commented, he looked strangely empathetic, but Nico swore it was just a trick of his exhausted mind. ‘ _You lost this chance.’_

 _“I still don’t figure out the requirements you told me at the first time we met,”_ he said, his mouth felt dry and painful just to speak some words. _“It’s something about love and relationship, right? But what is it, exactly?”_

 _‘You’re not the kind of person that believes in fairy tales.’_ The demon replied him with an irrelevant answer, but he didn’t have the strength to point it out. He just nodded in response.

 _‘It’s about true love, and soulmates, and everything else in between,’_ the demon informed him, his lanky face was blank with emotion, but his lips curved up into something that eerily resembled a smirk. _‘You find your soulmate/ your true love, and if you can make it work, your curse is lifted. At least that’s what my master told me.’_

 _“Just that? Sounds easy, hah.”_ Nico mocked, feeling so empty that he didn’t want to hear anything else in this world.

 _‘Think whatever you want, it’s not like master cares anyway,’_ the demon shrugged. _‘You still have about two more years as Lucas Adler. Your choice to continue that life or give it up to another life, make the decision now.’_

 _“I want to be someone else this time,”_ Nico looked down at his hand, he’s too tired of being a surgeon, he didn’t want to save lives anymore. _“Someone that’s free from any responsibility and obligation to keep people alive.”_

_‘As you wish.’_

**…**

**..**

**.**

Jerome Hawkins was a forensic expert – a coroner to be more exact.

Well, the demon kept his words – Nico didn’t need to care about keeping anyone alive since anybody came to his hands was already dead. But he still had to hold scalpels, and at this moment of his life, he had had enough experience in cutting people that he’s sick of looking at the flesh. Rotten flesh didn’t make him feel better, it’s only worse.

The high salary didn’t mean much to him – he had about 10 bank accounts with a great amount of money now, but he didn’t know what and why he should spend them. He didn’t enjoy his life, so why did he need to waste them? He set half of his accounts to be charitable – they would automatically transfer his money to some non-profit organizations that did charity work.

He met another person that was like solace of his life, but this time it’s a girl. Her name was Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, she’s a Puerto Rican girl and she’s his co-worker. She usually dealt with the witnesses and the suspects, she worked as a detective more than a coroner, but he knew she can hold a scalpel and do a pretty good job with it.

She didn’t question him about his past or his sudden appearance in the police department, she only cared about his well being and he’s so thankful to meet someone like her. She took care of him like he’s her little brother, and they formed a non-sibling siblings relationship that he would never take that for granted. Nico valued every moment with her, treasured every little thing she did for him and cared about her as his real sister.

…

“Do you want a coffee?” Reyna asked when she saw him walking into the office, looking devastated. He didn’t sleep much last night after a nightmare – not another meeting with the demon, just pure horrific dream, and he just tiredly nodded at her while throwing himself into a chair.

“Thanks,” he mumbled a short reply, drinking the cup hungrily. He’s in need of so much caffeine if he wanted to keep himself awake today. “What do we have today?”

“I really want to give you a chance to rest because you look exhausted, but sadly we have a lot of work that I can’t cover for you,” Reyna smiled at him, putting a hand on his forehead, gently caressing his hair after that. “Double homicide, gruesome crime scene, and detached bodies of the victims.”

“Great,” Nico replied, but his voice suggested that there’s nothing great about that.

“I know,” Reyna bit her bottom lip, sighing heavily. “One of the victims is a child. It’s terrible.”

The coffee suddenly became too bitter for Nico to taste. He hastily put the cup down to the table, murmuring. “When will we start?”

“Ten more minutes,” she nodded at him, shuffling some documents. “Get yourself ready.”

***

Sometimes Reyna tried to help him join some social activities, but after she discovered his lack of interest in those things, she settled with indoor ones like cooking together, movie marathon instead. Nico enjoyed those rare moments that he could relax and not think about his messy life, and he loved her for doing that for him. He’s more aware of his abnormality than anyone else, and he did find the thought of telling her the truth was so tempting, but finally, he decided to say nothing. It’s not like she could do anything to help him, so it’s better to not share that burden with her.

If Reyna noticed anything that’s strange about him, she never said a word.

…

Nobody had ever questioned Nico about his age, and he’s actually thankful for that. He suspected that the demon’s work, but he didn’t ask because he’s not eager to find out. Sometimes he wanted to stop counting, but it’s like a habit that he can’t get rid of now. Every morning he stood in front of the mirror and desperately tried to find even just the smallest evidence of his aging progress, but he never found anything. No grey hair, wrinkles disappeared, strength gained after each year. He’s actually getting younger, and the curse was still there.

It’s almost ten years since the last day he’s Silvio di Angelo, and if he was a normal human – Nico still held a great grudge toward this word – he would be 58 years old now and he’s going to retire, but sadly he’s a 28-year-old man with a reverse timeline curse. He’ll never get a chance to retire. Somehow this thought made him feel more crestfallen than the fact that he’s still cursed.

And another fact that haunted him every night he tried to get some sleep was he’s going to give up the life as Jerome Hawkins sooner or later, and that meant he would never see Reyna again.

He felt terrible, and it’s worse when he can’t tell anyone the real reason behind his gloomy, melancholic mood, even Reyna. He can’t compare which situation left him traumatized more: when he lost Jason, or when he had to leave Reyna.

***

He spent two more years as the forensic expert Jerome Hawkins before he had to admit that he can’t delay his giving up time anymore. He tried to enjoy those years with Reyna the best as he could, and he prepared for her a huge gift for taking care of him, and he begged her to forgive him and find the happiness of her life when he left.

***

 _‘You really had it bad for that girl,’_ the demon told him in their latest meeting, with something so similar to amusement in his voice. _‘Too bad she’s not your love interest, but she’s the closest thing you can get as a soulmate.’_

His headache was still agonizing and disturbing as usual, and Nico truly didn’t want to care about why did he get all these pain whenever they met anymore.

 _“She’ll be better without me,”_ Nico sadly said. _“She’s a strong girl. She’ll be fine.”_

 _‘Everyone will be fine when it’s time,’_ the demon wisely replied. _‘Only your life is still so questionable.’_

_“Thanks for letting me know that.”_

_‘Enough small talks,’_ the demon nodded. _‘What do you want to be this time?’_

**…**

**..**

**.**

This time, he left the country and came to Italy. The demon said he could have another fresh start with a new identity, and he questioned if he could use his old name or not. After all these years, Nico thought he already gave up the hope that he could turn back to his old life and live as normal as anybody else. Asking for getting back the name “Nico di Angelo” was a bitter, desperate request, and he knew that. But it didn’t look like he actually had anything else to lose or to gain back.

…

A twenty-five years old Nico di Angelo was a good-looking man with a healthy olive complexion, slightly long and wavy black hair that almost touched his shoulders, delicate facial features with piercing obsidian brownish black eyes, well-sculptured nose, bow-shaped lips, and defined jawlines. He had a slender neck, nice-shaped shoulders and a body that toned at all right places. It’s not bad to have a combination of a beautiful face and a statuesque figure like that, but Nico couldn’t care less. After spending about more than ten years in a middle-aged man’s body, you gradually learned to forget how to care about gymnastic or healthy food or anything similar to them.

But again, after 18 years doing all the brainy jobs like teaching and researching and cutting people open, Nico’s glad to change his miserable life this time. When he’s still struggling with finding a new job, a staff of a modeling agency spotted him on the street (with his pajamas on, his hair was unkempt and stick out in all directions, a drowsy look on his face due to the lack of his usual dose of caffeine – not the greatest first impression he could make) and offered him an interview. He accepted the chance and passed it easily. Two weeks later, he officially became a new model of one of the most famous agencies in the modeling industry.

But the only thing Nico cared about was the job’s well-paid and less stressful than his most recent one. Dealing with people – regardless they’re alive or dead – was never an easy job.

***

Nico didn’t expect to see a familiar face at this strange place at all.

Well, it’s not like that face was all familiar to him. The stranger had some resemblance facial structure to someone he knew from the past, but that’s all. He didn’t really recognize the man, but it didn’t hurt to try, right?

“Will?” The name escaped his lips before he could actually realize what he had done. The blond man turned his head toward him almost immediately, a curious and suspicious look was written on his face.

“You know my name?” He asked, and Nico nodded, gulping down the strange, slightly bitter taste on his tongue. What should he say now? Definitely not something like _‘I know you because I’m actually your godfather that erased himself from your life years ago and suddenly reappeared in a totally different situation. By the way, I have a weird condition that makes me younger one age each year passing by, so yeah I’m pretty strange compares to the rest of this world. Do you want to get to know me?’_

Sure if he says that, things would go well.

“Why? I’m pretty sure I haven’t met you before,” Will asked with genuine interest, his gaze softened. “If I did, I won’t forget a beautiful face like yours.”

Nico felt his cheeks heat up and he scowled at himself. This was his godchild, and even though he wasn’t an old man anymore, it still counted. So he closed his eyes for two seconds before reopening it and answering the question. “I saw you before. In my father’s album. He has some pictures with you when you’re still a kid.”

“And your father is…?”

“Silvio di Angelo,” Nico breathed out, tasting the name on his tongue and feeling so strange to say that after all those years. “I’m Nico di Angelo, his only son.”

“I don’t even know my godfather has a son,” Will cackled, his blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and pure curiosity. “I vaguely remember him though, we used to have a close relationship that made even my father envy. But one day he just suddenly disappeared. We can’t get in touch with him, so my family just assumed he’s gone.”

 _I did_ , Nico thought to himself, observing Will carefully. The small little clumsy child was grown up into a handsome young man, with blond hair, sun-kissed skin that had several tiny freckles, and blue _blue **blue**_ eyes just like the clear sky. Nico felt a strange wave of heat was rising in his chest, and he did his best to ignore that feeling.

“Well, he was a busy man. He traveled a lot and he didn’t get in touch with literally anyone, even me and my mom,” Nico improvised because in his old life, Silvio was a man without family, so he needed to make a reasonable story for the existence of himself. “I only knew I had a father when one day he appeared at our doorstep and asked for my mom. He had plenty of evidence to prove that he’s my father, so I just accepted the truth.”

“How’s he doing now?” Will asked with concern. Nico shook his head, it’s time to clear the existence of Silvio di Angelo.

“He died. Two years ago.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Will looked quite taken aback with that and for a brief moment, Nico almost envied with himself because the blond actually cared about the man, even though Silvio did a pretty poor job as being a godfather since Will turned 6.

“It’s fine, I hardly felt anything when he died, we’re not that close anyway,” Nico looked down, seemed interested in his shoelaces. “Uhm, well, I know it’s pretty random and all, but–”

“Do you want my phone number?” Will cut him off instead of letting Nico finish his sentence, and when the black-haired boy raised his head up and stared at the blond, the other man’s ears were reddening. “I mean, you seem pretty cool and I sort of like you now, bonus the fact that I just came to the city and don’t know anyone well, so it’s great to have someone to call a friend, especially when they have a connection to my past… But if you don’t like it, it’s cool. I won’t force you to do anything that could make you feel uncomfortable, I’m a gentleman after all.”

Nico chuckled, letting out the breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. “Sure, if you insist.”

A staff called Nico’s name at this moment and they quickly exchanged their phone numbers before saying goodbye. When Nico walked into the studio, Will ran a hand through his hair and smiled happily. He made a friend in this unfamiliar place, and he’s excited about what could they do together in their future.

…

William Solace was still a pain in the ass, just as he was when he’s still a small kid.

But this time, Nico’s actually glad to have him by his side. The man was humourous and intelligent, and he’s charming in a way that did strange thing to Nico’s stomach and made him blush as a teenager whenever meeting his crush.

Will came to Italy on a scholarship and he was learning Medicine. Nico actually wanted to offer to teach him, after all these years spending as a neurologist and a coroner, he’s an expert in how the human body works – except the fact that he could never figure out how his own body functioned. But at the end he abandoned the idea because it’s hard to explain where did he get all these knowledge, and _“I read a lot.”_ can’t cover it.

…

Nico really enjoyed being with Will, even if they did nothing serious and just lying around lazily, talking about nonsense things. He felt like himself with Will, raw and real and surely a human being, and when the existence of the other started to do funny things to his stomach and stir his feelings, he began to panic.

But it’s not like he had any chance to run away from the situation anyway.

***

Christmas was four months after their first time met, and Will invited Nico over his apartment to celebrate with his roommates.

“It’s not like we have many things to make a party,” the blond explained when Nico actually came and stared at the lack of decoration. “We’re students, we’re usually broke and live on instant noodles after all.”

Nico chuckled when he realized the other was strangely flustered. “It’s alright, I don’t mind. Sometimes it’s nice to live as a college student once.”

 _Yeah, living as a college student, an experience that I didn’t have a chance to do before_ , he decided to leave that part unspoken.

“You’re Nico, right?” Another resident in the cramped apartment grinned at him. “Will can’t stop talking about you. He’s so whipped. I’m Cecil, by the way.”

“Nico. Nice to meet you,” Nico shook his hand quickly, smiling back. Will’s ears were reddening when he yelled. “Cecil! I told you not one word about that!”

“Sorry man, I can’t keep that promise,” Cecil shrugged nonchalantly. “Teasing you is so fun. And man, now I know the reason why you’re so head over heels with him. He’s so attractive, I’m pretty sure I saw him sometimes before on some magazine covers. You work as a model, right, Nico?”

“Yeah, that’s my job,” Nico nodded. “It’s nothing intelligent and brilliant about that, comparing to your future career.”

“You mean that sleep-deprived maniac with his unstoppable desire to cut someone open in his future?” Cecil raised one eyebrow. “Because I study graphic design and I’m a gamer. If someone can say there’s nothing brilliant about his career, it’s me.”

“Alight, stop talking about work and jobs, Nico’s here to have fun, remember?” Another voice joined their conversation, and Nico turned his head back to see a young man with hazel brown hair and a lazy grin on his face. “I’m Mitchell, nice to finally meet you, Nico. Will seems can’t stop…”

“Enough!” The blond screamed before Mitchell had his chance to finish his sentence. “Both of you, go to the kitchen now! Help me to prepare the food and move your lazy asses!”

He walked so quickly that it’s almost like he’s running away from the scene.

“So demanding,” Mitchell chuckled and walked after Will, punching Cecil lightly on his shoulder. “Let’s go, don’t make the mother-hen angry.”

“I can hear every word you know!” Will yelled from the kitchen. Nico sat down on the couch and took a newspaper, trying to pretend that he didn’t pay attention to their small argument. Apparently, both Will’s roommates were quite nice, even though they’re sure love to tease him. And if he interpreted their words right, Will’s having a crush on him. A huge crush on the man called Nico di Angelo.

The thought made Nico feel strangely anticipated and worried at the same time. He had experienced that feeling before – when he found out how did he feel about Jason Grace.

The image of the other blond’s smile filled Nico’s mind, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste in his chest. He shook his head quite violently to dismiss the image, he didn’t need to make himself sad right now when he’s still having a lot of things to think about.

…

The party was pleasant and Nico counted it as a good moment because he didn’t have many chances to enjoy himself since he got his real name back. Cecil and Mitchell didn’t miss any chance to make jokes and tell embarrassing stories about each other and their mutual friend (aka victim) Will.

After two hours of talking and chatting nonsense and drinking so much cheap wine, they’re all pretty drunk. Will told Nico to sleep over, their small apartment still can afford 4 people after all. Nico thought for a brief moment and agreed with that, he didn’t want to walk back to his house and calling a taxi was still pretty exhausting.

Cecil and Mitchell loudly announced that they’re already sharing a room so they’ll continue with that, and Will offered Nico his bed, saying he could take the couch instead. Nico shook his head and said he would never let the blond do that, and after some small argument, Will sighed in defeat and agreed to share the bed.

Nico watched Will changing his clothes, his mind was clouded with strangeness and he’s too hazy to think straight, so he didn’t react when Will threw some pajamas at him. When he looked up confused, he met Will’s grin. “Don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable with all those tight clothes, so go to change quickly and I’ll wait.”

“Thanks,” Nico smiled at Will and didn’t bother to come to the bathroom – the other was pretty comfortable with stripping almost naked right here after all, so he changed right at the spot. The pajamas were bigger than his size, but it’s soft and nice and had a relaxing scent. Nico lay down on the bed and rolled around for some seconds, giggling with himself.

“I take that as you like my clothes,” Will grinned at his action and sat down next to him. Nico looked up and found he was being stared at by blue _blue **blue**_ eyes that it was so captivating and he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“… What?” He questioned softly, his voice was as small as a whisper, and he didn’t dare to inhale or exhale loudly, because the moment they’re having was so fragile that he’s afraid one strong movement and he could break it.

“Nothing,” Will replied too quickly that the disappointment was so evident in his voice. “It’s nothing.” He repeated like he was trying to convince himself that was really nothing.

“Just tell me.”

“I… scratch it,” Will sighed, inhaling deeply before breathing out. “Can I kiss you?”

Nico reacted by grabbing the blond’s collar and yanking him into a deep kiss.

The connection was gentle at first – just lips on lips, touching but too scared to move, just hesitating explored each other’s soft skin. But when Nico moaned softly and opened his mouth slightly, the blond slipped his tongue into his hot mouth and their kiss quickly became heated and filled with passion.

Will kissed him with such eagerness, like he waited for that moment too long that he can’t hold himself back, and Nico winced appreciatively at that – he missed the feeling of kissing and being kissed after a long period of time living without it. The blond’s hands moved onto the black-haired boy’s skin, carefully asking for permission – and when Nico nodded slightly for it, one hand slipped underneath his shirt when the other was at the back of his head, holding him close and helping to deepen their kiss.

“Gosh, Nico…” Will whispered breathlessly between their kisses, didn’t break the skin contact. Nico gasped for air before letting himself drown in the feverish feeling again – he really wanted to feel and enjoy every moment of the action.

…

They continued to kiss for only Gods know how long after that, but when Nico woke up the next morning, his lips were still slightly swollen and the feeling of Will’s lips on them was still so raw and so real that it made him want to lie down and just dream about it again. Or experience that again, to make sure it’s not his own wild imagination.

He was quite pleased that their clothes were still on their bodies – they just kissed last night, nothing more. It’s not like Nico could be scared or terrified if something more happened, but he’s not truly ready for that. And he didn’t want their first time together was just a moment of lust and heated desire. It should be a ripped fruit waiting to be harvested and to be cherished by both the parties of the action.

Will greeted him with a peck on his cheek. “Morning, cutie.” He casually threw an arm around Nico’s waist and hugged him closer to his body.

“Oh, I’m cutie now?” Nico sleepily replied, burying his face into the other’s chest. It was warm and smelled so good. Nico could get used to waking up with this every morning.

“ _My cutie_ , if you want to,” Will grinned, turning the smaller man back so he can kiss him on his lips. “Do you want to?”

“I’ll think about it,” Nico chuckled lightly, then laughing at the blond’s sour expression. “I didn’t reject you immediately, don’t make such a face.”

“Right, because letting me wait before actually rejecting me is less like a jerk,” Will dryly replied. “I really, really like you, Nico. I think after all these kisses I made it pretty clear, but I still want to say it to you.”

“For the record, I really enjoyed last night,” Nico nodded at him, leaning in to kiss Will on the corner of his mouth. “You’re a good kisser.”

Will’s lips curved into a cheeky grin. “Glad to know that. Do you want to repeat some moments from last night?”

“I’d rather let this tempting offer wait for a while,” Nico chuckled. “Shouldn’t make your friends wait too long. And I’m starving. We didn’t eat much last night, we just drank a lot and it’s a miracle that I haven’t thrown up yet.”

“So let’s get out of here and make you some breakfast,” Will shrugged and got up from the bed. “I’m hungry too. Let’s hope that we still have something to eat.”

***

Nico didn’t speak about their moments after that day. He still met Will and talked to him casually, but as a mutual silent agreement, none of them talked about it.

A small part of Nico wondered if Will realized all the things between them were just mistakes of a hormone-filled moment and one night with too much alcohol, and the thought was both reassuring and terrifying at the same time. He still hadn’t figured out what did he actually feel about Will, but he knew letting the blond wait for a clear answer like that was unfair to him.

Will deserved someone better than him. The idea made Nico want to break into a thousand pieces because the truth is always hurt like hell.

…

“But I only want you,” Will blurted out, clearly confused and a little bit angry. “One month! You let me hanging for an entire month, and you come back to the topic with an answer like _that_?!”

“But it’s the truth,” Nico replied, exhausted and mad at himself simultaneously. “I don’t want to be a burden for you, Will! Soon enough, you will realize that it was just a mistake between us! That _I’m_ just a mistake that you don’t want to make, trust me!”

“But what if I’m willing to?!” Will yelled at him, and he’s more angry and hurtful than ever, and just looking at his devastated expression was like a hard punch on Nico’s stomach. “I don’t care if that was a mistake, hell, I don’t fucking care if you think you’re a mistake! Even if you are, I’m still willing to be with you!”

What else Nico’s left to say in this situation? He exhaled deeply, before deciding to forget all of his problems in this world and grabbing Will’s collar to yank him close to his body. “If you say so,” he breathed out, trembling with anticipation laced in his shaky voice. “Kiss me to prove it.”

Will’s more than happy to do as he’s told. When Nico let himself drown in their passionate kisses, allowing the feverish heat sweep all over his body, the only thought in his mind was if this was a mistake, that’s the one that he’s willing to make.

…

The images in Nico dream this night were blurrier than usual, coming with an agonizing headache.

 _“Is it… strange to fall for my godchild?”_ Nico asked quietly, still confused with his own feelings. They’re not related by blood, so it’s not incest or any sinned thing that he’s worried about.

The demon offered him a new expression on his lanky face: the thin, pale lips stretched into even a thinner line, nearly reached his ears, it looked eerie and worrisome, and he knew that’s something normal human could call a smile, but he’s not sure if that’s actually the expression that the demon wanted to show him.

_‘Who cares, if that boy is your true love?’_

His voice was sickeningly sweet, strangely convincing and it made Nico desperately want to believe in every word.

_True, who cares, if Will’s my true love?_

His feeling for the blond boy was unlike the passion he had with Jason or the family-like affection with Reyna – it was deeper and scarier, it was burning desire mixed with long-awaiting thirst, it was a craving hunger for touches, kisses, and something else, something with much more meaning and devotion.

***

Falling in love with William Solace was inevitable and unavoidable for Nico di Angelo.

He might not be a normal human, but he still had human’s greatest weakness: emotions. Emotions were their deepest method of connecting with other people, their rawest form of feelings, their strongest development compared to other living creatures.

Nico was both fascinated and thrilled but horrified and scared of his own emotions whenever it came to a certain blond boy with sky blue eyes and the smile that can capture the brightest shade of the sun.

Despite the countless attempts that Will made to reassure him, Nico could never truly feel safe with their relationship. It was intangible, but he’s always seen it as a fragile glass sphere, something that’s so beautiful and delicate that even if he did just one thing wrong, it would break into thousand pieces and disappear into thin air, vanishing to nothingness.

…

“You look distracted today,” Will commented after kissing Nico with a long, deep and passionate kiss. “What’s bothering you, Nico?”

“It’s nothing.”

“You didn’t kiss me back as eager as usual.” Will tried to sound casual, but Nico still could hear the hurt in his voice, and that hurt him too.

“I’m just tired, I guess,” the black-haired boy shrugged. “My manager is so demanding these days, so as my photographers and my whole agency. I’m exhausted doing what they want.”

“Why don’t you take a break?” Will took Nico’s hand and brushed his fingers on Nico’s knuckles. “It’s not like you’re so desperate in need of money or anything. Go travel, book a tour or a vacation and enjoy your life.”

“I can’t just travel around without you,” Nico smiled, every moment passed by and he found himself just fall in love deeper and deeper with the man. “You’re the solace of my life, Will.”

“You’re doing a great progress in using endearing words to express your affection,” the blond chuckled, kissing Nico’s knuckles gently. “I’ll see if I can ask for some days off or not. Final’s over and I think I could take a small break for about a week.”

“You don’t need to that for me,” the black-haired boy shook his head, even though his heart was melting at the other’s words. “I know you love your choice of career.”

“But I want to, because I love you too,” Will giggled, leaned in to kiss Nico on the lips. “For the record, you’re the solace of my life too, you dork.”

“I’m thinking about Hawaii. What’s your opinion?”

“Anywhere with you is heaven to me.”

***

Their life continued on, and right when Nico thought he already got his old life back, he could get older as any other human being, he could gradually get married to Will and spend time together for the rest of his life – all those happy, wishful thoughts dissipated into ashes when one day he looked in the mirror and realized he didn’t get any older compared to the first day he came to Italy.

Wrinkles were starting to appear at the corner of Will’s eyes, and sometimes they found he had one or two grey hair, but Nico… he only looked younger than ever, like he’s still in his early twenties.

In the rock bottom of his desperation, Nico met the red skin demon again in his dream. Coming with him was an excruciating headache, but Nico’s used to it after all these years that he didn’t bother to care anymore.

 _“Why I don’t get older?!”_ He asked, _demanded_ , hopelessly and angry. _“You said that my curse has a way to be lifted! That I need to find my true love and make my decision, and I did! I want to be with Will, **I love him!** ”_

 _‘Boy, oh boy, breathe,’_ the demon chuckled with his dry voice, he shook his head slightly, wearing an expression as a father who was disappointed in his rebellious child. _‘When did I say those words to you, exactly?’_

 _“When I was still Lucas Adler!”_ Nico shouted desperately. _“You said that’s what your master told you, and you just repeated to me! You… your master didn’t lie to both of us, right?!”_

 _‘My boy, since when you think master has that sick and twisted sense of humour?’_ The demon rolled his eyes, his skin glowed eerily in Nico’s dream, in an eye-itching way. _‘That’s not a lie, but it’s not a truth, either.’_

_“So what is the truth, exactly?!”_

_‘I think I already told you.’_ The voice was cold as ice, and suddenly some words echoed in Nico’s mind, repeating themselves like a mantra.

**_Who cares, if that boy is your true love?_ **

The faded smile was getting clearer after each second passing by. Realization slowly dawned on Nico’s aching mind, and it was hurt in an agonizing way, worse than the headache itself.

 _Right. Who cares, even if Will is my true love?_ Nico bitterly thought, because it’s just his cruel life, his merciless destiny after all.

_Who cares?_

**_Who cares?_ **

**_Who cared?_ **

***

They had their first big argument, when Will wanted to move in Nico’s apartment to live together, but Nico’s terrified of that thought that he didn’t hear all the blond wanted to say but rejected his request immediately.

They didn’t talk to each other for a week before Will appeared in front of Nico’s door with a bouquet and said that he couldn’t stand the silent treatment anymore.

Nico’s dying inside that he still saw Will every day but couldn’t talk to him, so he accepted that, and he kissed the blond eagerly to make up for a whole week that they didn’t have a chance to touch the other.

The kiss quickly turned into something that’s more desperate with desire and passion, and when Nico found himself naked underneath Will’s statuesque body, and their breaths were short and ragged and _too hot_ , and the feverish feelings of Will’s fingers were all over his skin with the intoxicating scent of sex lingered in the air, and the unbearable heat when the blond asked for his permission to enter inside him…

He didn’t want to think anymore.

…

That was a wonderful experience in Nico’s life, and he loved it too much that it scared him to his core. There’s no reason he’s willing to give up this, _to give up Will_ , but life was so cruel that he never had a choice to get what he truly wanted.

It’s just his destiny after all. Sooner or later, he must make his choice. So sooner was better, right? It would hurt, but he could have more time to lick his wound and let it heal.

Even though he knew when those words escape his mouth, things would hurt _like hell_.

***

They never actually said that they broke up because Nico was a coward like that.

He left Will without a word, and he wrote a note. Yeah, so much for a jerk, but he couldn’t care less.

Will deserved someone better than him. Someone who was normal, can age with time, and could understand Will and love him with all their heart.

Someone who Nico wanted to be, but he didn’t have the chance.

**_“I love you so much, Will. So I’m begging you to forgive me, and live a happy life for me, for you, and for our sake. You deserve that.”_ **

**…**

**..**

**.**

Nico still didn’t know how did he manage to live for another ten years. Without a job, because he left Italy after he sort of broke up with Will and he didn’t have the heart to come back. America wasn’t a bad choice, but New York wasn’t a place for someone who wanted a peaceful life.

Ironically enough, “peace” was the last thing Nico could use to describe his life.

He’s an eleven years old child without a parent or a guardian, and somehow he still had a life without being homeless in New York, but that’s still overwhelmed him with almost everything. Being a kid was hard. Being a kid the second time didn’t mean he could do things better – on the contrary, things got worse compared to the time he’s still _Nico di Angelo, the normal one_.

***

A woman found Nico unconscious on a street and she took him to a hospital, didn’t know what to do with a strange child like that. He looked like he’s malnourished and dehydrated for days, his tone of skin was a sickly pale olive complexion. Dark big black bags were under his eyes like he’s gone through weeks of insomnia, and he was so bony that the paper-thin skin was sort of semi-transparent, anyone could easily see the blue veins underneath it.

“Dr.Solace, we have a severe case of child abandonment!” A nurse ran across the hall of the hospital, calling the name of their best doctor. “We think he’s abused and deliberately forgotten by his parents, should we call the social service?”

“Let’s take care of him first,” Will felt a sharp pain tugged in his chest when he heard the report. Whoever could do that to a child was sure didn’t have a heart. He always had a soft spot for children, he’s a father of an eight-year-old kid after all. “When and where did you find him?”

“A woman brought him to our hospital, said that she saw the kid unconscious on the street,” another nurse answered him, holding a stack of papers in her arms. “She didn’t know him, and we couldn’t find any information about his family either.”

“Poor kid,” Will sighed heavily, the sharp pain in his chest didn’t stop, it only got worse every moment passed by. He didn’t know it was because the fact that he had to deal with cases like that on a daily basis or there’s something different about that kid, but he’s not sure he truly wanted to find out either. “What are you doing to him?”

“Taking his blood and running some small tests first, the usual protocol,” another doctor replied him. She was an African-American with chocolate brown skin, curly cinnamon hair and a pair of captivating golden eyes. “He doesn’t look so good.”

“Thanks, Dr.Levesque,” Will nodded, entering the emergency room and immediately walking in the child’s direction. “Do any of you get his name or some other info?”

“He said his name was… not important,” a nurse hesitated, “I don’t understand half of the words he said, I’m sorry. It sounds like a foreign language, I guess it’s Italian or Spanish, but I’m not sure.”

“Italian…” Will felt that aching pain in his chest again. He didn’t want to remember, but somehow everything today strangely reminded him about his only true love, Nico di Angelo. “I’ll take care of him from now, thank you.”

He lost that boy ten years ago. And yet he didn’t live on a day without thinking of him and mourning about their loss. They did have a chance to live together, to grow old together, to adopt some children and raise a family together…

The sight of the abandoned child cut off his train of thoughts, and Will’s heart stopped for a second when he saw the sorry state of that kid. He’s too small for a child at his age – he looked eleven, but Will’s sure he’s older than that, and he’s too vulnerable and fragile. His wrist seemed like they can break with just a forceful grip, his fingers were long and delicate, but they’re too thin like chopsticks.

“Hey, kid, how are you feeling?” Will asked, and he gasped when the kid blinked and looked straight into his eyes a moment after.

It’s those eyes. Those brownish black eyes, those captivating obsidian irises that captured his soul since the first moment they met years ago. He would never forget those eyes, but he never imagined he could see them again in a situation like this.

“Not good,” the child winced, and Will’s chest ached agonizingly. Even the voice was so alike to Nico, regardless of the fact that the child hasn’t hit his puberty at this age. Why was the fate so cruel to Will like this? Making him see a child in this hurtful state, and constantly reminding him of the lost love of his life? “I know you, doctor.”

Will didn’t reply. He didn’t want to think anymore, either. What did the kid mean by saying he knew him? Not important. Will just wanted to fucking stop thinking, or feeling, or doing anything. Those eyes were doing strange things to his stomach, and it’s a familiar feeling, but he was scared of it now.

“Your name is Will Solace.”

Some nurse gasped at this and eyed the kid with wary and suspicion, but Will didn’t stop him. The kid didn’t look strong, he couldn’t do anything harmful to him. But yet, it was those eyes. The astonishing fire was dancing in those eyes made him feel things that he didn’t want to remember.

“Listen, Will, there’s nothing you can do for me now,” the kid smiled sadly, and even that smile was so familiar. Will’s going to be crazy if he kept staring and saying nothing like that, but for some reasons, he didn’t find any strength to move his muscles. “So, thank you for… everything, you know.”

“What do you really want to say?”

“Come closer to me, and listen carefully.”

Will did, and when his ear was just an inch from touching the kid’s lips, the cool breath from his nose made him shiver.

“My name is Nico di Angelo,” and before Will could actually digest that shocking information, Nico continued. “Thank you for meeting me, loving me and forgiving my sudden leave to live your own happy life. I don’t know much about you now, but I know you in the past we share together, and I love you.”

“What are you…” Will’s lips were trembling with mixed emotions, but Nico didn’t let him finish his question.

_“Thank you, for everything. I don’t regret anything in this life, because **it’s so good that we met each other in the most beautiful time of our life.** ”_

Before Will could reply, the signal on the electrocardiogram machine turned into a single straight line. Will couldn’t hear a noise around him anymore, his mind stopped functioning. He didn’t know who led him out of the emergency room, who commanded him to take a seat and drink some water and cool down, but he did all these things in a half-conscious state like a robot.

His world was shattered to pieces since Nico’s gone, but that kid… whoever he was, he stirred things that Will wanted to leave them alone and forget them for the rest of his life, and after that, his words crushed everything to dust, before making them vanish into nothingness.

“Nico…” he let out a shallow breath, wasn’t aware of his heart-breaking smile. _“You’re right. It’s so good that we met each other in the most beautiful time of our life.”_

**_I still love you, you dork, do you know that?_ **

**_Forever, my love._ **

…

 **_END_ ** _– June 10 th, 2018._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I'm NOT sorry for the ending.~~ But I think some of you will hate me for this, so I have some other things to say before you could kill me.
> 
> I have the idea and the basic outline for Will's perspective, but I'm not sure should I write it or not - things do not change in his version, you know, just a different way to tell this story.
> 
> I also have some ideas for an alternative happier ending _(I still think this fic is HE though)_ , but again, I'm not sure should I write them down or not. If you care enough about this fic to tell me your opinion about which version do you want more, I'll think about writing them and gifting them for all of you.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you could spend a little time reviewing and commenting, I'll appreciate that so much! Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I'm NOT sorry for the ending.~~ But I think some of you will hate me for this, so I have some other things to say before you could kill me.
> 
> I have the idea and the basic outline for Will's perspective, but I'm not sure should I write it or not - things do not change in his version, you know, just a different way to tell this story.
> 
> I also have some ideas for an alternative happier ending _(I still think this fic is HE though)_ , but again, I'm not sure should I write them down or not. If you care enough about this fic to tell me your opinion about which version do you want more, I'll think about writing them and gifting them for all of you.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you could spend a little time reviewing and commenting, I'll appreciate that so much! Have a nice day!


End file.
